The Ball (NaLu Fanfic)
by Jaishee winzoo
Summary: Rated T just in case :) Might contain ooc and please read and review minna :)


The Ball (A NaLu one shot)

"Everyone! Please come over here!" Mirajane called out to us.

"Coming!" We all said in chorus, running towards her.

"What's up Mira?" Levy asked.

"Master has an important announcement to make!" she answered.

Hearing the word "Master", we all turned around to see him standing at the counter. I opened my mouth to ask what, but he shut it by saying, "We're gonna have a ball tonight!"

A ton of "What?"'s can be heard throughout the guild.

"Now, as obvious as it already is, girls will wear gowns and boys will wear tuxedos. The colour of your costumes is the colour of your partner's hair, so that you could easily find him or her," Master Makarov said.

"He can't wait, can he?" I asked Wendy, who was beside me the whole time.

"Nope, no he can't," she answered with a smile.

"Me and Mira will give you your costumes by calling out your name. Once you're called, go to the front to get your costume," Master continued.

"First up: Lucy!" Mira called out.

I went to the front to get my gown, which was handed over by Mira. I ignored the feeling that Mira was up to something evil because of that smile on her face and looked at the gown instead, which was coloured pink. I don't remember anyone with pink-

"EHH?!" I shouted, causing to look at me. "Master, this has to be a joke!"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but it isn't. And please go back now, there are others waiting for their costumes," Master Makarov said, avoiding eye contact. He seems to be suppressing a laugh too; the one that's hard to stop once it escapes your mouth.

I went to a table and sat there. I buried my face in my hands. I can't believe this is happening to me. I mean, why him? Why did it have to be him?

After a short while, I felt the chair move. I looked to the side to see Levy and Wendy in the same position that I had a while ago. I continued sulking and ignored all the sounds around me, even if it was tempting me to look up and see what's going on. When it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, I finally looked and saw that everyone was sulking like me. Well, except for Natsu, who was standing right in front of me.

"You look like you've just woken up, Luce!" He said, with that signature grin on his face. Well, I did feel like I've just woken up too, so maybe I was asleep. Regarding that grin on his face, it's one of the reasons that I love him more than a best friend or nakama. Wait, what? Seriously, what? Brain what the heck are you thinking? Love him more than a best friend or nakama? Like, love him like a crush? I've been getting those kinds of thoughts from my brain lately. So, is it true? That I'm falling in love with him? 'Stop denying it,' a voice inside me says. I guess there's really no point in denying it now, right?

I didn't realize that the whole time I was thinking, I was also staring at him.

"Have you gotten back from space yet, Luce?" Natsu asked me.

I shook my head to get back to reality. "Yeah, I guess so..".

"Alright everyone! It's time to get dressed!" Mira shouted. "Girls, your dressing room is over there and the boys' room is over there!"

Me and the girls walked lazily to our dressing room. The only one happy and cheerful among us was Juvia, because her partner is Gray.

Once we sat down on the floor of the dressing room, Wendy wanted us to tell who our partners for the dance are. She promised she'd tell hers. I was the last one to tell who my partner is, and the moment they heard that Natsu is my partner, they all started screaming and fangirling. So did Juvia, who was very happy, though I think she has reached her happiness limit. After the fangirling moment, they all wanted to put me in the gown. The gown was pink with gems and its' sleeves is like the one in what I usually wear- loose after the elbow part. It had a very big ribbon to tie at the back, so I let the other girls handle it. Once it was done, the girls went back to their own business. I got the bag which had the gown in it a while ago. I noticed that it had a note. I read it which said:

You happy yet? :))

Mirajane and Makarov. Oh, they are so paying for this.

Once everyone was done with their gowns, I looked at them with awe. They look so amazing! Levy is oh so cute with her black gown with silver gems, or I dunno, maybe small pieces of iron decorating her gown, signifying that she's with Gajeel. The collar looked somewhat like a school uniform's collar, with a ribbon at the middle of her chest.

"It looks heavier than you think it is, you know," Levy complained, confirming that it was small pieces of iron.

"Girls, it's time to go outside now!" Mira called out to us.

"Okay!" We answered. We went outside the dressing room. I saw Natsu right away because of the yellowness of his tuxedo and pants. It looks amazing on him, though his face says that he doesn't like it.

Then music started playing. I saw Mirajane near the decorated counter with a microphone on her hands. She was smiling evilly, which means we just got on her other side. "This song is especially for two best friends falling in love with each other. Give a round of applause for Natsu and Lucy!" She shouted.

Suddenly, we are on the spotlight. Me and Natsu blushed so hard that I think we're even redder than Erza's hair! If that's even possible. I looked at Natsu, who was now offering his hand. "May I have this dance?" Natsu asked, as gentle as possible.

I giggled slightly and took his hand. "I don't see a reason not to," I said, and smiled at him.

We started to dance. "This is kind of embarrassing, you know?" He told me.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? It's super embarrassing!" I said.

He frowned and looked at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"What's with the long face?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just, kind of, depressed because I remembered Igneel leaving me," he answered.

'There's no use denying it,' I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't work up the courage to do so. I just put my arms around him and kissed him full on the lips. He stared at me wide-eyed, he was probably surprised. But then he accepted it and returned the kiss. A lot of people said, "Aww!". After pulling apart, I asked him, "Was that enough to cheer you up?"

"It was more than enough," he answered and hugged me. His chest was so comfortable that I would love to sleep on it. Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, Gray and Juvia appeared with their fingers intertwined. Both of them were smiling, and Gray kissed Juvia on the forehead. She snuggled on his chest like what I'm currently doing to Natsu. I grinned at her, knowing that finally, her dream came true. The two boys were smiling at each other, like everything is going their way. Well, everything is going their way now!

**END**

Well Did You Enjoy That? Please Review :) And Sorry If The Story Sucks :( 


End file.
